77th Annual Hunger Games
"Welcome to the 77th Hunger Games! Feel free to comment and enter yout tributes, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Introduction H'ello everyone. I'm here with my first games. They won't be very good written, but i hope they don't end up being too crappy. They won't be written on the regular form (POV). Instead, everything will be written on 3rd person, except for the victor's new life, whi will be written after the end of the games. The plot for these games will be the same for my first writing, The Ultimate Bloodshedding (who was cancelled due to lack of people reading), but other than this they will not have anything similiar. These games are also selection games, so just comment telling me if you want to participate, and i will add you to the list. Rules *Up to three tributes per user. *No arguing or fighting in the comments. *Don't get mad at me if your tribute dies. *There might be gore and "bad words", but i probably won't do any sexual references. *Reservations last 24 hours. *Follow the rules, otherwise, eh, nothing will happen. *Have fun! The History '''S'ince the second rebellion, peace takes place. Panem's citizens are happy as they never have been before. Months, years, centuries pass by and happiness grows, untill now. Yesterday, president Ira D'evoni came to power, after his loved father's death. What nobody knew is that Ira was his father's opposite. He wasn't kind or smart, instead, he was simply a sadistic monster. Now, on the top of Panem, he decided to clear things up. The districts cannot be free, it isn't Georgio Hershel - Panem's founder -'s plan. The districts are made to serve the top of the society at any cost, and independence is unnaceptable. Each living citizen on the districts supposed to be a slave, but as an act of "mercy", things will keep going as they are now, but with some changes. The cost is, at each year, young blood will be dropped again, as a way to save the rest of the society, at each year, the districts will have to send one male and one female to compete untill only one stands. But with a difference. The rebellions only happened because the Capitol couldn't control Panem's citizens, so in these games, the Capitol will also participate in this new bloodbath. This way, they would fix the past's mistakes, remake the present, and save the future. The Tributes 'P'resident Ira didn't exactly know what to do. This way, this year's tributes were selected from a different form. sHe decided to only consider people from the richest regions of their homes, and work on them by pictures and descriptions made by peacekeepers, who were employed just to "stalk" the possibly selected teenagers. He thought that the following teenagers were the most qualified from their groups, and had everything that's necessary to participate on the return of the hunger games. '''K E Y – – Careers: ''Copper Brilliance'', Sheol Argos, Elliott Harrison, Jaclyn Brooken, Emilia Oswald, Chasodie Melon, Ajax Orbit, Drayden Blaze. Anti-Careers: ''Dylan Murrow'', Oliver Quaid, Zulfikar Zambrano, Jamieson Erie, Palace Lane. Ramos Alliance: 'Ria Ramos, ''Malia Ramos, Juniper Twist. 'The Leftovers: '''Jin Torigawa, Ella Volt, ''Ryan Dennis, Jeanna Loomis, Blossom Breeze. 'Loners: '''Alex Haines, Nathaniel Hiscotch, Calliope Antio, Zepheryna Jane, Ash Harper, Tristan Ryder, Ophelia Zigler. ''Italic ''represents the leader of the alliance. Gallery Avatar-7-123.png|The Capitol - Alex Haines NathanielHiscotch.png|The Capitol - Nathaniel Hiscotch Sheol Argos (Pre-Incident).png|District 1 - Sheol Argos Copper Lunaii.png|District 1- Copper Brilliance Jaclyn BrookenLunaii.png|District 2 - Jaclyn Brooken Avatareh.png|District 2 - Elliott Harrison Avatar-7-.png|District 3 - Emilia Oswald Jin Torigawa.png|District 3 - Jin Torigawa Chasodiemelonlunaii.png|District 4 - Chasodie Melon Dylan Murrow.png|District 4 - Dylan Murrow Avatar-283.png|District 5 - Malia Ramos Avataroq.png|District 5 - Oliver Quaid Avatar-303.png|District 6 - Ria Ramos Zulfikar Zambrano.png|District 6 - Zulfikar Zambrano Ella.png|District 7 - Ella Volt Avatar-50.png|District 7 - Ryan Denis Jeanna Loomis.png|District 8 - Jeanna Loomis Draydenlunaii.png|District 8 - Drayden Blaze District 9 - Calliope Antio.png|District 9 - Calliope Antio AjaxOrbit.png|District 9 - Ajax Orbit Zepheryna JaneLunaii.png|District 10 - Zepheryna Jane Avatar-1-.png|District 10 - Jamieson Erie Palace LaneLunaiii.gif|District 11 - Palace Lane Ashh.png|District 11 - Ash Harper Blossom transparent lunaii.png|District 12 - Blossom Breeze Bbye.png|District 12 - Juniper Twist Avatar-3- (2) -.png|District 13 - Ophelia Zigler Tristanryder.png|District 13 - Tristan Ryder Training Day One 'Chasodie Melon The unique glamour of the District 4 apartment is astounding. I walk around my room, sliding my finger through each single piece, a malicious grin on my face. Getting into the shiny porcelain bathroom, i giggle. The explosion of body lotions, shampoos, hair products, nail polishers and things i can't even name takes my breath. It seems like this place was made for me. I can't explain what i feel right now. It seems like a mix of joy and envy, and it is something new for me. Ignoring it, i head to "my" closet, and open it. Think about any color. Well, for each one of them, there was a piece of clothing. Apparently, we don't have any official training uniform, so i get a sleeveless white shirt, matching with soft-looking pants that people call'' jeans''. When i finish getting changed, i depart my room, and take the corridor that takes me to the dinning room, where my escort will be, along with a woman from a career district who is here to be my "mentor", and my district partner Deklyn or something. As i get to the table, my mentor offers me a seat next to her and i take it. - So... - I ask, trying to pull some sort of topic to the table. My escort is too busy applying make-up, so i stare at my mentor and at that boy, my partner. - What's your strategy for training? - My district partner asks, his mouth full of toast. - And why would i tell you? - I ask, a malicious grin on my face. - Well, we're district partners, so i thought that... - He starts. - You thought what? - I ask, as i get a piece of bread from a glass plate. Dylan remains in silence. We eat the rest of our breakfest without saying a word. Then, the time to go training comes. My mentor warns us about it, and two avoxes guide me and Dylan - i think? - to an elevator. The door swings open, revealing shiny weapons everywhere. I smile, walking into the direction of a circle where it seems like we must stay. Taking my place there, i watch as the other tributes come. Helpless bunnies. It will be funny to have my trident into their stomachs. 'Zulfikar Zambrano' - Over there, we have the fighting station. That is one of the mandatory activities, and you will be judged by your performance there. I roll my eyes around, waiting for our trainer to finish her stupid speech about mandatory activities and non-allowed behaviours. I look to my left and see the girl from 7, glued to the ground with shaking hands. It is a bit sad to see people in such s situation, but i managed to put into my merciful head that right now all the teenagers standing around me are competition. It didn't work very well yet, tough. When the games were something annual, i remember from old tapes, that a few kids often joined each other, either to survive or to hunt down tributes. Right now having someone to look after me in the arena doesn't sound like something bad. As i get dawned that the trainer is done with her mocking, i leave my place, looking around for something. At first, i don't know what i am looking for, but then i realize i need an alliance. As a first try, i approach Alex, from the Capitol, at the throwing knives section. She carefully selects something like a dozen of knives from a pile, and then presses a red button. Alex goes crazy, throwing knives everywhere, always hitting the targets, howling and sighing like a freak as she preves her ability. I leave that station without saying a word. I look over to the baton combat station, one of the mandatory activities, as the trainer said, and see the girl from 7 again, getting beaten up badly by the girl from District 4, Chasodie, i think. I remember her form the chariot rides, as the girl who slapped her stylist due to God-knows why. Chasodie isn't the kind of person i'd like to have around, so ignoring the girl from 7's obvious failure, i move on. Soon the day will be over, and i need to find an alliance... 'Blossom Breeze' I groan as the girl from two elbows me in the stomach. I drive a punch at her face, but she dodges, and twists my arm. - Awww! - I whisper. - Any problem, Twelve? If you beg maybe i can slow down - Jaclyn says. With all the energy left inside of me, i attempt to kick her, but she gets out of the way, and my leg hits the tough concrete of the coner of the martial arts station. I don't know why i came here, in first place. Maybe it was because of the cute instructor, but right now, with all the punches i've recieved in my head, i don't remember it very well. And the shootout in my district a few days ago also doesn't help much. Another punch to my jaw brings me back to the reality, and i decide i've had enough of fight for today. Leaving the station, looking down, i see my district partner, Juniper (12), with the siblings from the different districts. Untill now, i don't get the reason why they're from separate districts, but i decided not to ask. Looking at the board, i have another shock. I'm way too much bad, being almost on the end of the list, overpowering only Ophelia Zigler and Ella Volt, from 13 and 7 respectively. For some reason, they're ranking us. I look to the top of the list, do don't see anything unexpected. The boy from 1 is on the top, followed by Jaclyn (2), the girl who beat me on the martial arts lesson, and then by Alex, from the Capitol. Roaming around, don't having any idea about what to do, i end up in the edible plants station with Jeanna from 8 and Ella from 7. Jeanna fully ignores me, but Ella fires a weak "hi". - Hey! - I reply back. Who knows? They might be useful allies in the arena. - So, what are you doing there? Ella just looks down, continuing what she was doing. Then i see Jeanna trying to push a purple-colored leaf through her throat, even tough the instructor is yelling at her, saying that it is poisonous. She soon throws the leaf away, kicking the air, and leaves the section. Without her in here, i manage to have a healthy conversation with Ella, and the boy from 3 even joins us. So now i have an alliance. Sort of. 'Dylan Murrow' I watch in silence, giggling in my head, as i watch my district partner Chasodie (4) on the trident throwing station by herself, doing whatever the hell she can to get the careers' attention. Apparently, being a trident master isn't enough for them. So she tries a different approaching. She starts moving into attractive angles and purposely missing targets. The career boys approach her in seconds, and start "helping" her. Knowing i don't want to see it, i just step back, trying to find something to do. My first plan was to spend time in the trident throwing station, but with the careers and Chasodie there, i think i'll just let it slide and try to learn something new. I end up in the bow and arrows section, where i see Palace (11) and Jamieson (10) helping each other. Palace definetly knows how to wield a bow, while Jamieson seems helpless in this task. They don't seem like a dangerous duo, and it might be good to have them with me in the arena. I decide to join them. - Hi - I say. I think i seemed a bit harsh, maybe emotionless, but the first look doesn't care anyway. - Hey! - Jamieson says. Palace keeps her position, but fires simple greetings for me, as she loads her bow. I watch her arrow fly, and lodge a few inches away from the center of the target. - Nice job! - I add, as she fires another arrow. This time she misses, and it lodges on a fake tree from the camouflage section. The intructor murmurs something, and keeps the arrow into some sort of backpack. - Why don't you try? - Jamieson says. - No, it isn't exactly my most notable strength - I reply. He looks a bit disapointed, but doesn't say anything. - Then what can you do!? - Palace gets into our conversation. I point at the trident throwing station, where Chasodie is with her newly-found allies, the careers. We start to get there, but the careers somewhat block us from entering the station. - Move over. - One of the girls, Jaclyn (2), says. Palace ignores her and breaks into their "fortress". -Woah, we have a nervous chick in here! - Chasodie adds, a sadictic grin on her face. - Leave her alone, Chasodie. - I butt into their conversation. Chasodie's grin disappears. - Stay out of it, Deklyn. - Chasodie replies.'' Ouch''. Deklyn? Where the hell did she get that from? Before her and Palace can get into a heavy beating, Jamieson gets in their way, and pushes her away from that station. For some reason, i follow them, and they don't seem to care. I've found new allies, Chasodie. And you better watch out for us. 'Calliope Antio' Ding! Ding! Ding! A bell chimes and I lower my hands, who were fighting with urge to make a decent fire. But now they find themselves into a mixture of red and soft pink, and i feel like i just burnt them. - Lunch! - Our main instructor, Shauna, says. A girl drops a sword into the hard ground, and sprints into the cafeteria, and then everyone leaves what they're doing, and run past me, shoving themselves to get into the door. The career push and shove everyone, in order to claim the biggest table of the cafeteria for themselves. I don't move untill they disappear into the door. Then i stand up. I'm the last one at the cafeteria, and a few tributes are already having their lunch. The careers are talking loudly and shooting bloodthirsty glances at the other tributes. Waiting most people to be seated, i grab a plate and fill it with the best looking pieces of meat, bread, and things i can't even name. I take a seat on the back corner, near the table where the girl from 10 is eating. She completely ignores everyone else's presence, and eats without taking the eyes of her plate. I eat my meal surprisingly quickly, and once i finish, half of the tributes are still eating. Without looking back, i take the elevator and press the button with the number 9, and don't get my eyes off the streets of the Capitol as it starts going up. I'll miss this feeling when i get killed. 'Elliott Harrison' This afternoon, the District 2 apartment seems a bit lifeless. I can't find my escort anywhere, and my mentor is on his bedroom, recovering from a hungover. This leaves me, my stylist and Jaclyn basically alone in our apartment. My stylist is on the dinning room, reading the newspaper. District 2 never actually had an official newspaper, but a few friends of mine did something very similiar back home. As for my district partner, Jaclyn, she is splattered around in the couch, switching the TV from channel to channel, and falling in delight as announcers on a few channels say something good about her. I decide to stay in my bedroom, as today i'm not on the mood of joining Jaclyn at her "how-i-am-adored" parade. In my bedroom, i get a katana from the wall, who is there thanks to a kind-looking avox. Giving him a few food this thing was on my wall in a few minutes. I', not going as i expected on training. Today i ended up placing #11, which isn't a good first impression for a career. Jaclyn, tough, finished the day in #3. She was on the second place, but with a pair of throwing knives the girl from the Capitol had the spot to herself. I'm pretty sure she is on the top of Jaclyn's "must die" list, if she has one. Right now i don't hold any notable grudge against other tributes, but as all of us careers had agreed, our main target must be the trio consisting in 2 boys i can't remember now and Palace Lane (11). Somehow, i fall asleep in my bed as i am re-watching the tribute parade. I'm woken up hours later, with my escort banging on my door telling me to meet her and the rest of the team on the dinning room, so they can have an idea about our training day. Doesn't my rank speak loudly enough? 'Drayden Blaze' It was amazing how well the Careers were going, and it was still day one. It is obvious that one of us is going to win the return of the Hunger Games, and i'd love ho have the honor. I'm going well myself, being provided with an average rank of #10 and odds of 11-1. Some people could consider it rather low for a career tribute, but in my opinion anyone who thinks like that is wrong, and i'm really satisfied with myself. Jeanna, though, doesn't seem to be happy. Since she first saw me joining the career alliance, we didn't trade a single word. The most far we got was when i told her to hand me the butter in the dinning table. Butter and a whisper. The closest of friendship we have untill now. But we're technically into some sort of secret alliance. We both know that we couldn't bring ourselves to kill each other, and it obviously won't happen. But it doesn't mean i'll protect her. If one of my allies ends up killing her, i wouldn't feel bad. I would have less weight on my shoulders. As for my allies, i think they're going pretty well. The ones who ended up being closest to me are Elliott (2) and Chasodie (4). As for the rest, we share the same ally relationship. Exchanging a few words, tolerating each other and laughing together. That's what it is like. I realize i shouldn't be awake, as i need to rest for tomorrow, the second day of training, and where the mandatory tasks will take place. My allies are overly excited, so i'm pretty sure i'm the only nervous career. And that's something i need to change. Day 2 'Zepheryna Jane' The allarm clock woke me up minutes ago, but i don't feel like going down right now, for the obvious humilliation. Today, all the sponsors and gamemakers will be watching us, even tough the private sessions don't even start today! These new rules are freaking me out right now, so ignoring Jamieson banging on my door, i bury my head into a pillow. And cry. Cry for everything i've been through, who will be nothing compared to i'll be in during the next few days. But i need to try. People back home need me, just like i need them. My crying expression gets burned away instantly, and is replaced by a determined smile. I will try. And i will do it. But to do that, i need to survive the next few hours... 'Malia Ramos' - Remember, smile and charm. They will love you! - My escort says, getting us ready to training today. Why it couldn't just be a regular training day? Why all the rich people from the Capitol will have to see us? I'm not prepared yet. Yesterday i barely trained, and just stood in the sword station with Ria and Juniper. I won't even think about the sponsors' opinion about me. And my escort doesn't help much. She is acting like all we have to do is charm a bunch of rich people, which makes me wonder if she actually knows that we'll have to fight against other tributes today. This method is a bit frightening, but if the Capitol provided it, i must just agree. My district partner Oliver finishes his breakfast, and the escort presses the button responsible for calling the elevator. As i enter it, i realize we're not alone. We're going to share our ride with the tributes from District 8 and District 10. I feel extremely uncorfortable as the elevator goes down. Why? Well, there is a career shooting bloodthirty glances at me, even tough he is inches away. Pathetic. When the door finally swings open, i'm the first one to leave, not even minding about waiting for Oliver. Then, to make my day even better, i run into Chasodie from 4. I don't stay to hear her mocking. She knows that if she even slap me, she will be banned from training, which obviously wouldn't be seen with good eyes by anyone from the Capitol. She doesn't follow me, so i just get my place in a chair next to Ria. - Hi - She says. - Are you nervous? - No. - I reply. A whistle sounds, and the first fight is announced. I sigh as i realize the ones going to the fighting station first are Oliver and Copper (1). The ending of the fight is announced in something like 20 seconds, and i don't even get my eyes of the hair of the person in front of me as Oliver is dragged away into the ward, bruised from the head to toe. Well Ria, i'm not nervous. I'm terrified. 'Tristan Ryder' - Next pair up! District 13, male tribute, and District 11, male tribute! - Crap. Why i had to be picked so early? I raise my head in time to see the boy from 11 shivering and standing up, with the sponsors staring at him like falcons. He takes his place on the left side of the circle, and i take my place on the opposite side. Assuming a phalanx position, i get ready to fight. Ash assumes somewhat a crouching position. The trainer's whistle goes off. And i find myself charging at him. I'm bigger than him, that's obvious, which means he will appeal on using his knees and elbows to do something effective on me, but i won't let it happen. I close my left hand, making a fist, and drive it into Ash's belly. Surprisingly, he dodges and tries to knee me in the stomach, however, i twist his arm and punch his jaw. Most likely dislocating it. Having him in a headlock, i attempt to shove him to the ground, but he gets free from my arms and elbows me in the chest. He tries to stand up, but before he can do it i kick him in the chest, as he falls to the ground. 1... 2... 3... The whistle goes off and a few gamemakers clap. And i think i won. 'Zepheryna Jane' I watch as the fights go on, my eyes glued on the fighting station. I proudly watch Jamieson win against the boy from 3, and react with a sad expression as Ella hits the ground, Emilia standing victorious above the girl. It is actually a bit weird that i wasn't called yet. With the luck i have, i will most likely be the last one, and have to wait untill all the other tributes get beaten up. But what worries me the most is who my oponnent is going to be. I just hope it isn't a career, tough. The rest of the tributes don't stand much of a threat. Any ideas i was having are stopped as Ryan Dennis(7) gives up from his fight against Dylan (4), allowing the boy to give a quick ending to their fight. It means there are only 4 tributes left, all females. Chasodie, Blossom and Ria. One of them is going to be my oponnent. - Next in the fighting station, Zepheryna Jane... - Oh no. Please don't be Chasodie, don't be Chasodie... - And Blossom Breeze. It could've been worse i guess. Blossom is my size, and she doesn't seem like someone who will beat me up heavily. At least our fight will be quick. Before i can ever realize, the fight begun and the whistle already sounded. Well, not exactly. Both of us don't know which position to take our how to attack, so we just stare at each other with scared expressions. Maybe this fight will take more time that i thought. After a few seconds, i know this is getting ridiculous, so i take the first move, charging at her. Our fight consists basically on she attacking and i blocking and vice-versa, untill it starts to get a bit boring. Most gamemakers aren't looking at us anymore, and i feel like them to be honest. Suddenly, i feel my arm going into the wrong direction, and before it hits the wall i already realized my mistake. My hand hits the tough wall, and i shout in pain. Blossom trips me, and stands above me. - I'm sorry - She says, raising her feet above my head. Then everything goes black. Training Scores Interviews 'Sheol Argos' My dress is black like the darkness and my shoes are red like the blood that covers my past. It couldn't be better. As my name is announced, i don't need any guide to take me to the stage. My boots are already stepping the marble ground before Pablo even pronnounces my name. - Hello, Sheol! Looking stunning tonight! I don't respond. I remain in silence. Even if i wanted to talk, i wouldn't. - Hello, is someone nervous? - Pablo says. Holy shit, will i need to point at my stitches?!? Can't this guy just see them? I won't talk. And if he doesn't know it i don't give a crap. - So, Sheol, you need to talk, or the crowd will be disapointed! - He says. Smart ass bitch. Using this tactic with me won't work. I giggle in my head, wanting this interview to last forever. - So, Sheol... - He says. Oh, so you don't know what to do? That's so sweet! This interview won't go anywhere. I can see the Capitol citizens whispering to each other, don't having any idea about what's going on. Is everyone from this creepy place blind or what? I keep staring at Pablo, and he looks a bit unconfortable. I can do this staring game the whole night. Rolling your eyes around won't help, Pablo. The crowd is starting havoc around, protesting and telling me to participate the interview. I stand up and send them a kiss, which makes them even more confused. By the time my "interview" starts to unfold, people can't hold themselves anymore and are yelling at each other. Pablo remains speechless, untill the end of my interview is announced. As i get booed off the stage, i can't hold a hysterical laugh, and with my stitches it sounds like i'm choking on blood. My night is being perfect. But it will be nothing compared to tomorrow. 'Chasodie Melon' Remember. Be the lady you're supposed to be. My escort's words are still glued to my head as the District 3 male gets "booed" off the stage, due to God-knows-why. I think the audience dislikes him naturally or something. In the arena i wouldn't mind plunging my trident into his brain. But i need to hold myself for now. I need to look wise, calm and seductive. That's the best i'll be able to do. I really need to give my best shot, as my ally Sheol basically ruined our alliance with her stupid stitches. But my appearance would speak by itself. I was put in a breath-taking pink, knee lenght dress, and i can't even count the height of my silver heels, matching my bracelets and head pins. There aren't words to describe me. I'm not pretty. I'm not fabulous. I'm simply divine. The audience calms down from Jin's interview, and it means it will be my turn. - Well, let's greet our next tribute... - Our interviewer, Pablo Anto, announces. - Your turn. - A man with black clothing who came out of nowhere says, and guides me to the front of the backstage. - Let's welcome our Chasodie Melon!!! As i emerge from the backstage, the audience cheers and claps. They love me, and the moment is mine. This is the best day ever! Pablo points to the white seat next to him, and i take my place on it like a lady, as my escort taught me. I look at Pablo, a smile occupying my face from ear to ear, and the interview starts. - So, Chasodie, how it is like to be here? - Well, the way i pictured. But slightly less fabulous. - I say. It will be nice to start joking around. - Oh come on, we don't suck that hard, do we? - he asks, his head turned into the direction of the audience. They laugh, dropping their drinks and whatever the hell they also have on their hands, and nod in approval. - Well, that is everyone against you, Chasodie. - He says. - Well, you won. - I say, and allow myself to drop a gentle laugh. - As usual. A malicious grin appears on his face - But what "wowed" you the most since you arrived? - Well, my room. I could spend my whole life there. There is make-up for a whole nation on the closet! - I say, curving my body a litle bit closer to Pablo. - Well, i don't doubt that. - He says, Wheez! ''The whistle signalizing the end of my interview sounds. - Well, i'm sorry Chasodie, we're running out of time. But i wish you the best of luck tomorrow! - He adds. - So do i! - I saw, and we exchange bye's. As i walk away from the stage, the audience claps, and i thank them. As i walk into the direction of the elevator, my allies Drayden and Ajax are howling my name. I wink at them, and walk away, don't looking behind. 'Dylan Murrow' Pathetic. The interview so far were somewhat a surprise. If i were a Capitol citizen myself i'd be extremely disapointed with how the interviews were going. Untill now, we ddin't have anything memorable. Everyone was trying to be funny, interesting and attractive. My district partner Chasodie is a different case, because she only used the last item. I don't blame her for her beauty, but she doesn't need to be so arrogant. As the elevator door closes with Chasodie inside of it, i sigh. My turn. As i'm guided to the stage, i try to remember my mentor's words, but for some reason i just can't think about anything right now. It seems pointless to get an angle, as i'm not talented or convincing, but Palace told me to be myself. It is nice to have someone to look after you in the arena. My allies themselves seem like my district partners, - they obviously give me more support than my real'' one - and i can't imagine my life without them now. Once i appear in the stage, the audience goes crazy, cheering and shouting my name. According to my mentor, i'm among the 10 favorite to win, which isn't bad. I might have at least one person willing to sponsor me something. Today i'm dressed very nicely, in a blue shirt and black suit, with matching shoes. I think i even look pretty. Taking a seat next to Pablo, i get ready for my interview. - Well, welcome Dylan. Ho do you see the Capitol? - Very common way to start. I have an answer in mind. - Well, i'd say with my eyes, but it is surpising that i wasn't blinded with the brightness you have in here! - Partially truth. My eyes still hurt. - Well, that's nice to know. It was a complement, right? - Pablo says. - I think so, right?! - I reply, and the audience agrees. As the interview unfolds, i start to relax. I do feel confortable, and i even feel sad when the whistles sounds. Heading off the stage among claps, i feel like i'm where i'm supposed to be. I just hope my feelings match my future. 'Ria Ramos' TBA 'Calliope Antio' TBA Arena On these games, the gamemakers decided to re-use a grassy landscape were a rebel camp stood. On that landscape, a lot of abandoned cabins can be seen through kilometters, but as someone goes deeper through the woods, they might have to face dangerous muttations or the traps from a tribe of savage people. The arena consists on a dirty, abandoned landscape where once a rebel camp was placed. Most of the landscape consists on deep woods, but some parts of it are easier to pass by. And more difficult to find. The safest zones are taken by the tribe of savage people. Through the arena a lot of traps from that tribe can be found, so the tributes better watch out. Arena1.PNG|An abandoned rebel campsite. arena2.PNG|The woods. arena3.PNG|The woods where "The Tribe" stays. lake.PNG|The arena's only source of water other than the rain and the water in the Cornucopia is the lake. Cornucopia Area The Cornucopia is placed on the middle of the landscape. The highest horn is pointing to south, while the shortest to north. On the outskirts, least valuable items can be found, while the most deadly items can be found on the mouth of the Cornucopia. This year's cornucopia is different. There is only one way of getting into it. By the top. With the help of shiny stairs, the tributes will have to get to the top of the Cornucopia, to later find another stairs that take you to the dark interior of it. There, some traps can be seen, but nothing to worry about if the tributes watch out. Arena Outfits This year's outfits are nearly identical. They both are made for the arena's hot weather: Females: The outfit for the girls consists in a sleeveless grey-ish top with a few buttons on the superior part. Even tough the weather of this arena is mainly hot, the outfit comes with a black bonnet and black gloves. On their feet, they will wear blue socks, covered by beige camping boots. Males: The outfit for the boys is a sleeveless yellow-ish shirt, covered by a thin, college-like jacket. They will be wearing beige pants, and just like the girls, they will have black gloves on their hands, and the bonnet on their heads. They will also be wearing blue socks and camping boots. FemaleOutfit.PNG|The outfit for the females MaleArenaWear.PNG|The outfit for the males. Placing The Games Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:12 year olds Category:13 year olds Category:14 year olds Category:15 year olds Category:16 year olds Category:17 year olds Category:18 year olds Category:District 1 Category:Capitol Category:District 2 Category:District 3 Category:District 4 Category:District 5 Category:District 6 Category:District 7 Category:District 8 Category:District 9 Category:District 10 Category:District 11 Category:District 12 Category:District 13 Category:Can't think on a decent username right now Category:Career Tribute Category:Career District Category:Loner Category:Anti-Career Category:People who won't Ally with the Careers Category:Unfinished Category:WIP Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hunger Games Category:Victors